From A Certain Point Of View
by thedarkwarrior66
Summary: The 6 star wars moivies with Obi Wan's point of veiw.
1. Negotiations

Obi-Wan's republic cruiser travled through space. His mission was to go with his master Qui Gon

Jinn, to negotiate with the Trade Federation so they will move there blockade from the peacful planet Naboo. And as there ship grew closer to the blockade ship he wondered if they could succeed. Qui Gon interupted his thoughts and told the captain "Captain tell them we wish to board at once." "Yes sir." replied the captain. Obi- Wan looked out the viewport. But then the captain turned on a little TV screen and gray skinned alein appeared. "With all due respect the ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately." the captain said to the alein.

He let them land but said his invasion was legal. And with that their ship flew down into the giant blockade ship. When Obi Wan came down to the hanger with his master they where greeted by a silver protocol droid. The droid led them down a hallway. They came down to a confrence room. "I hope your honered sirs will be most comfortable here. My master will be with you shortly." the protocol droid said and left. Obi Wan and Qui Gon took of their hoods. "I have a bad felling about this." Obi Wan said. "I don't sense anything."

"It's not about the mission master it's something else wear."

"Keep your concentration here and now wear it belongs."

"But master Yoda said I should be mindful of the future."

"But not at the expense of the moment."

"Yes Master." Obi Wan finally said.

They moved over to a window.

"How do think this trade viceroy will deal with the Chancellor's demands?" Obi Wan asked.

"There cowards these negotiations will be short."

Qui Gon moved over to a table. Obi Wan joined him.

"Is it in there nature to make us wait this long?" Obi Wan aksed.

"No. I sense an unusual amount of fear." Qui Gon replied.

They waited for a couple of minutes when Obi-Wan sensed

BOOM!

Qiu Gon leaped up as did Obi Wan.

"GAS!" Obi Wan yelled as gass pumped into the confrence room.

They deactivated there lightsabers and needed to escape.


	2. Battle Droid Attack

Obi Wan coughed. How much gas do they need to pump in? He thought. Then the door opened and

the droid left the conference room. It's time, Obi Wan thought as he activated his lightsaber. He could sense some battle droids outside. He leaped out the door and began slicing up battle droids one after the other. Obi Wan used the force on a nearby group of battle droids. The two men sprinted up a corridor. This is crazy! Obi Wan thought. They reached the bridge door and Qui Gon began to blast the door open. Obi Wan held off the remaining droids. He deflected bolts and the droids fell down to their death. But then, Obi Wan saw two destroy droids coming his way. Destroyer droids where brown coloured ball shaped droids. The destroyers got into formation. "Master Destroyers!"

Obi Wan saw his master take his saber from the door. The destroyers activated their shields.

"They have shield generators." Obi Wan said, blocking incoming fire.

"It's a stand off let's go!" Qui Gon said, as they dashed away running from the droids.

They ran down a long deep corridor until they lost the droids. "Where do we go now master?" Obi Wan asked. "Hm."

He's thinking. Obi Wan thought.

"The ventilation shaft." Qui Gon finally said. Obi Wan was about to break open the vent with his lightsaber, Qui Gon stopped him. Obi Wan used the force instead. CLANK! The door smashed to the ground. Obi Wan got into the vent. It's too small, he thought. Qui Gon followed. The path became narrow and the two men took different paths. Obi Wan came across a droid fixing the vent. The droid squealed and Obi Wan knew that the droid would alert that the jedi were in the shaft. Obi Wan finally found his master at the end of the vent that led down to the hanger. They leaped out the vent and landed at the bottom of the ground. They snuck around some crates and saw some battle droids being loaded on to MMTT's that were designed to load battle droids for long trips.

"It's an invasion army!" Obi Wan whispered. "This is an odd play for the Trade Federation." Qui Gon said. "We've got to warn the Naboo and contact chancellor Valorum. Let's split up. We'll stowaway in separate ships and meet down on the planet." He continued. "You were right about one thing master. The negotiations were short!" Obi Wan joked and snuck aboard the the landing craft.


	3. Naboo

As Obi Wan sat in the MMTT with the shut down battle droids he wondered if they were landing soon. The MMTT was also stuck inside a giant landing craft. It bumped as the landing craft landed onto the ground, it started unloading the MMTT ships. The MMTT made a load THUNK! As it got to the ground. The door opened and light streaked in. The forest planet Naboo didn't have many spots to live because most of the planet was covered in forest. The battle droids activated and Obi Wan activated his lightsaber. He sliced them up (but not all of them) and dashed out of the MMTT. He was later running in the forest. Where is Qui Gon? He thought. Then he looked behind him and saw a STAP with a battle droid firing at Obi Wan. In the distance he could hear talking. He ran to find his master. Qui Gon was standing with a weird looking alien. Qiu Gon activated his lightsaber and deflected some bolts from the STAP. It blew up. Obi Wan got a good look at the alien. "You saved mio agan." it said. "What's this?" Obi Wan asked

"A local" Qui Gon replied." Let's go before more droids show up." He continued.

"Mure. Mure did you say?" it asked. The two men began running without replying. "Ecuse me? But da safiest place would be da gonga city. It's were I grew up." the alien said.

This got their attention and they stopped walking. "A city!" Qui Gon said. "Can you take us there?"

He continued. "On second thaught, not relly no." the alien replied. In the distance they heard rustling leaves. This worried the alien and he took them to Otho Gungan. The alien led them down to the under water city. After a short swim they entered the city. The leader argued with the jedi but gave them a transport and freed the alien( Jar Jar Binks.) but need to go through the core.


End file.
